becausetheinternetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sosigonal
Miiverse Era He joined Miiverse on April 2014, although he actually used it without knowing so via Wii U games with the posting feature. He used to be quite popular in the Spanish SM3DW Community because of the daily challenges he posted and the influence he gave to other users even outside of the Spanish Community. On 2015 he starts making friends and joins multiple Miiverse groups. This made him get multiples times banned even console banned because insults, sexual and undesired content, wars with other groups and even supposedly "illegal actions" according to the Miiverse Admins. After being banned again on 2016, he started playing rougher and made alts to make fun of people he disliked. On 2017 he was gone forever from Miiverse. SketchIt and DeviantArt Era Right after being banned on Miiverse forever, he went back into insulting and spamming inflation fetishists that would disobey him on DeviantArt, making some even leave DeviantArt. He got banned after a while though. Then, three months later, he joined a silly app called SketchIt "Draw & Guess" (despite being under 16 years old, which you needed to be to use thr app) under the name Sosig There he met Ayla, Amon and ClownBomb and then he got banned 20 times and never came back. Cedar Era He joined Cedar after seing a video made by the user ★Angel★ where he gave his opinion about many clones. Sosigonal saw that video in his recommendation and made a Cedar account after under the name Jarvi again. He didn't use it until May though. Closedverse Era On May, he joined Closedverse, this time by the name Sosigonal. He starting by posting Miitopia and memes, and was greatly recieved by Toast drama and Coner drama. He became friends with users like Adrian and Relmette. Later, he found about the Arian stuff and became more active. He banned himself later as he wanted to have a break. Cookie Run Era After the break, which wasn't long, he came back under the name Sosigonal_2. He became a Cookie Run player after discovering about the game through one of Ava's posts. After discovering Tiger Lily Cookie, he started maining her and even multiple cropped porn images of her became her Closedverse pfps. He got banned eventually during the Gnarly ban, as he spammed "unban gnarly" and posted porn in SDC. 100percentnig.ga Era After being banned multiple times in CV for making alts to just say only unban gnarly, he started being active in Oasis, where he became so sticked to the site he started using Oasis more than CV when he was unbanned from it by Konata. A bit later he was banned from Oasis by Inverse though as he kept spamming Indigo is Indigay after David was banned. ''Indigo Era He started using anus.live, the best clone ever. Oh yeah he also made 400 alts on Indigo or something, becoming the new Arian of MV Clones, except more lame Other Stuff'' * He stayed in Herk's MV Clone server for great part of the Indigo Era, where he was given admin by other one. The server is right now being reconstructed as Sosig destroyed it. * Despite hanging with part of the MarioStar gang most part of the Closedverse and Cookie Run Era, he has always hated MarioStar with intensity, and has fooled the MarioStar gang into his tricks. * He had planned to do once a massive raid with other banned users on Indigo, they all never raided with him because they didn't know how to cheese the proxy detection. * He was Moderator once on CV and Staff on Indigooder * He used CV 2, but only like 5 from all his posts were actually porn * He used Ciiverse but wasn't active on it * He has used almost all of the Ciiverse clones * Although he raided Indigo, he actually liked it * 8 * * 82 OPS did nothing wrong OPS did nothing wrong F D D D F F F F F R R R R R T T R T R R R T R R R R R R R R Rr R R R E D D F G G G H H H B F D Ss S Ss S D D D D DDmdmd D D D S S A A A A A A S D A D S A S S E R E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E Ee E r E E E E E E E E E E EeEe E Ee e E E E E E RE E R E R R R R E R R E R Rer R R R E Er R E R R R R Dead Category:Degenerate Category:Anus.Live Category:Users